U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,480 and 3,603,058 illustrate and describe machines for the production of composite cigarette filters by directly flowing granular filter material from a storage hopper into a vertically oriented filter tube made of paper. Similarly, US Patent Application Publication 2002/0119874A1 describes another machine for producing compound cigarette filters that includes a series of rotating plates with cavities therein into which the granular filter material is deposited. The cavities ultimately are aligned with an open paper ended filter tube to facilitate deposit of the granular material into the tube. These machines have the disadvantage of often destroying the integrity of the paper filter tubes into which filter materials are deposited. They also deposit imprecise amounts of granular material and produce undesired amounts of fine dust and the like.